Titanus
Titanus was the grandson of the Dragon God, half of the fusion Hiro, and the father of Daniel. History As an orphan, Titanus grew up on the streets during the first years of the Virus outbreak in 10236 A.M.D. At some point he lost his left arm- and leg, and became a cyborg. This prompted him to start calling himself Titanus; a name he has since shown embarrassment towards. He was highly mechanically gifted and often saw to his own repairs. He was very temperamental in his youth and through his Dragon blood, quickly learned to use the Fire Element of which he had a strong affinity with. He devoted most of his adult life to discovering the secrets of the now almost extinct Dragonborne and acquired a taste for knowledge and respect for the strong. He wasn't able to learn too much due to the frequent zombie attacks, and he was constantly on the run by the time the aliens started showing up in 10247. After battling a horde of Zombies, he was summoned to the planet's core by The Goddesses. He was eventually given back his missing limbs, and learned to harness the powers of the other Elements when he trained under a Dragonborne master for a year. While training, he also forged a strong friendship with Kevin. During his time in the meteor, he fought the Lich, met numerous Gods, and even gained a strong hatred for The God of Time. He was made unable to age by The Time God and fought in a war for a thousand years. He changed drastically during this time, becoming very unstable and eventually made a deal with Gascoin to remove his memories of the war and clone him, sending the real him back to the surface along with an alternate version of Kevin. Gascoin agreed due to Titanus previously having saved Samantha's life. Main Timeline He ended up helping out Gascoin, saved and became friends with The Goddess of Destruction and took part in The Eternal War against The Assassin as one of its strongest combatants. This is also the timeline Chara takes place in. DragonSoul Timeline Insanity Ark Once back on the surface, he found out the world had been destroyed by bombs. He and Kevin discovered a city that had been saved by Mason (the great-grandson of The Great Wizard) using The Hat. Through the influence of The Hat, The Lich took control of Titanus and tried to regain his lost power in 10338. Titanus eventually lost his powers - through a combination of the REMAKE bomb, Mason's serum and The Time Demi-God - which in turn sealed The Lich away deep within him. Powerless, he and Kevin helped rebuild Central City, but when the city came under attack, he was forced to use The Hat to fight back. With the power proving too much for him, he destroyed the City and froze over the entire world, unknowingly destroying REMAKE with it. After 3000 years, The Time Demi-God came back and asked for payment on his previous favor. He reverted Kevin to the point before he was frozen and sent the two on a scavenger hunt to collect the Time Gem before it was destroyed by the end of the first Light Cycle. Kevin and Titanus (now calling himself The Wizard) managed to retrieve it, although Kevin was left cursed after touching it. The Time Demi-God then showed up and accidentally revealed his less than heroic motives and was left frozen to die, as the two traveled to the future using the Gem. They appeared almost 10.000 years from when they'd left and started wandering this new world. While their relationship was strained due to the Hat's influence, the two still managed to rekindle their friendship. The Hat was much later destroyed by Titanus, and he was left cursed too in 23475. Elemental Ark Titanus was abducted by The Elemental users and used to extract the 4 Elemental Gems whose fragments had previously resided within The Hat. The Elemental Users were under the control of The Lord of Chaos, who had the powers of the Elemental Gem of Chaos. The Lord of Chaos left after getting what he wanted and promised they would meet again very soon. Titanus' curse - being 4x the strength of a regular one - started turning him into a Ghost-like entity of Chaos. In their battle against The Lord of Chaos, Titanus accidentally fused with Kevin, changing them into the man later known as Hiro. Hiro would wander the Earth alone for nearly 2000 years. Ghost Ark Now with the power to change from human to Spirit form, they gained many new abilities. They fought the resurrected Ghost King and joined a team with the humans, Claire and Max. Hiro also traveled to the first Death Realm where he met the Gem Warriors. He trained under them as their abilities were incredibly similar. Gem Ark The Lord of Chaos returned and revealed himself to be an alternate version of Hiro, who had orchestrated events to allow for his own creation (Something that Claire pointed out made no sense as it was a bootstrap paradox). It was later revealed he had been assisted by The God of Time. In 25439, The Alternate Hiro absorbed the remaining Elemental Gems that the team had been collecting and left, telling them they had been "very helpful". Hiro then teamed up with the Gem Warriors who turned out to be aliens and battled the planet conquering race of Homeworld. They succeeded in delaying their forces but not in stopping them. During this time, Hiro and Claire had fallen in love and Hiro chose to give up his immortal life to help give life to their son Daniel in 25456. Powers Thermal resistance (Dragon skin is immune to extreme cold/heat) Bubble (A protective and highly durable shield materializes around him) Elemental powers (Dragon God powers) Teleportation (Can quickly teleport to anywhere he's previously been in the multiverse) Blood Control (The ability to heal the injuries of others and oneself as well as sensing and controlling blood) Shape shifting (Can look like anyone of approximately the same mass) Immortality (Stops aging) True Speech (Only in Lich form) Ghost Ark Spirit Transformation (Can transform into a Ghostly entity) Cursed Crystallized Weapon - Sword (Personal gem weapon fused with Ghost properties) Fusion (Fusing with any being of approximately the same mass or someone else with a gem) Extra durability and strength (Due to a combination of Dragon skin and being a fusion) Ghost Properties -Flight -Intangibility -Invisibility Energy Beams (Can shoot highly destructive beams from his hands or chest)